


Only human

by Sashaya



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Tony's musing, so you know it's nothing happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Her eyes are red again. And Tony wishes he knew how to make this right but he doesn't know how to save her from himself.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only human

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Bow to my Lady Beta, Nehelena! I love you sweetheart :)

Her eyes are red again.

He wishes he could take it all back, get back in time and change it all. But even if he could – and he probably can because a time machine wouldn’t be a lot of problems for a genius like him – Tony would never give Pepper up. 

She’s… she’s important. The most important thing in his life and he wants to protect her but Tony doesn’t know how to save her from himself without leaving her. And that he can’t do because she’s PEPPER, his Pepper and that actually explains it all. 

So Tony wants to make at least small things work – like her smile because it’s blinding and Tony will never admit it out-loud but her smile gives him more energy and ideas than any amount of coffee could (and doesn’t that sound like blasphemy?).

But Pepper just keeps crying and Tony knows it’s his fault – because who else could make her feel so bad? – but he really doesn’t know what to do. 

And it hurts when Pepper cries happy tears that he survives (again) and she didn’t become an almost-widow (again). 

She deserves so much more and Tony can’t give it to her but he’s only human and he won’t let her go.

He’ll just find a way to make it work. After all, he’s a genius. Right?


End file.
